Heralds Until Nothingness
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Drabble. A moment between two Warriors of Chaos, who are very much alike.


_**(I do not own anything... Except for this piece of Fanfiction.)**_

**Herald Until Nothingness**

By _**EoSekhmet**_

* * *

The being known as the Cloud of Darkness tilted it's main body's head as it stared at the blue armor clad warrior who stood off to the side of the group. The warrior was expressionless, any features he had obscured by his helmet and if it wasn't for the occasional movement of his chest anyone could have mistaken him for a statue.

_//'He is much more then a statue! Yesss?'//_

**\\'He is insignificant in comparison to us!'\\**

The left and right minds bickered silently to each other. The main mind remained silent, as usual.

_//'He is an ally! He desires that all be engulfed by the void as we do!'//_

**\\'His void is different from our own, which shall bring all to nothingness!'\\**

Again the main mind did not speak. Instead choosing to float gracefully over to be beside the other warrior. It made no motion when the blue warriors fingers twitched, acknowledging it's presence.

_//'Why do you assume our voids are different?'//_

**\\'Our void is the epitome of darkness, were nothing can exist except for us. He cannot exist within our void!'\\**

'We are a tool for the darkness of the void, yet we have been separated from the darkness that commands us.' The main mind thought finally, the other minds growing silent at her thoughts. Though she did not finish the thought, the other minds caught on quickly.

_//'In this world our void does not exist.'//_

**\\'Only the dragon Shinryuu can bring forth the void for this world.\\**

_//'Our purpose is to usher in Shinryuu the unmaker, then be reborn...//_

**\\'Unexceptable! We are not a toy of the gods!'\\**

_//'Are we a tool to the darkness of this world?'//_

"We are conflicted." The main body spoke suddenly.

The other warrior shifted enough for some of the beads that hung from his armor to click together, to acknowledge that he was listening.

"We were brought into being as a physical tool of the void's darkness. Our will is that of the voids, yet we are no longer part of the darkness that spawned us. Do we still carry out it's will by bringing forth the unmaker in this world?"

"No." The other warrior replied instantly.

The tentacles hissed and twitched like cobras in an angry fashion.

"We should not be here." The main body spoke impassively.

"None of us should." Agreed the warrior.

Suddenly both tentacles shrieked and hissed, turning to face the main body as she blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"Exdeath..." Her voice was quieter then before, though it might have just seemed that way because of the insistent hissing of the tentacles.

This time the blue warrior turned completely towards Cloud of Darkness. She shifted her hands to silence the tentacles.

"If we are both only toys of gods and unmakers, what does that leave for our voids?"

They both stood silently, facing each other in the darkness of the Old Chaos Shrine, two beings created by darkness to serve the darkness of their worlds. Two complex creatures, yet with the very same basic purpose.

Exdeath pulled up his arm and seemed to stare at his hand through the visor in his helmet before he hesitantly reached out and carefully rested it on the curve of the female's shoulder.

"The void transends worlds and dimensions. We only have to wait and see." He replied, his tone slightly softer, if you listened hard enough.

She stared at his hand as she replied.

"The void shall engulf all..."

"Yes, and we will be it's heralds." He agreed.

The tentacles made a rattling hiss and curled in the air, as if poised to strike at Exdeath, however the main body smiled slightly.

"Together."

"Until nothingness." Exdeath intoned.

"Until nothingness." Cloud of Darkness repeated turning her face up towards his helm.

He then retracted his hand and let it fall to his side and for a moment they stood in silence before he walked passed her, deeper into the shrine. She, on the other hand, remained where she was, staring out into the night sky through the holes in the ceiling.

_//'He is our ally.'// _

**\\'A fellow herald of the void, nothing more!'\\ **

When it could no longer hear the steady clack of Exdeath's boots against the ground, Cloud of Darkness spoke.

_**"We wish Exdeath existed in our world as well."**_ It said softly, before moving off towards the direction of it's own domain a small smile still on it's face.

* * *

**_(Aww.... Gosh they even touched! *giggles* Another Drabble for Dissidia! Hooray! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed.)_**


End file.
